Love Is Blind
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: Based off the flash RPG Sonny, taking place in no particular point in time in the game. Sonny and Veradux are on a mission to do something when they come across the lone survivor of an attack by wild animals. The two agree to escort the young woman back to her village, and Veradux can't ignore the fact that certain feelings are starting to emerge towards the woman.


**Okay, this story is based on the online flash game series Sonny done by Krin and . The series is about a zombie (and his various human/zombie allies) who are in a struggle to figure out what's going on, and what's on a mysterious tape... I can't explain it XD go play the game for yourself it's really fun. Anyway... Quick warning though: This story will contain romance between a human and zombie. Yeah, I'm going there. And of course per my usual style, there will be OC's out the wazoo as well as being majorly AU. **

_Unknown Person's POV_

I could tell they were mad at me. I let them down. The ceremony failed. I wasn't strong enough. Ten days wasted when Zach, Esper and Mojii could've been back at the village protecting it. I stumbled.

"Lady Elenor, careful!" Mojii called.

He rushed over to my side and took a gentle hold of my arm.

"Ah, let me be!" I snapped at him.

The wind swirled around us briefly and died down.

"My apologies Lady Elenor." Mojii said quietly.

They just want to protect me. I just don't want to be babied.

"It's okay... You're just being kind."

Everyone's compelled to be kind to me. Sometimes I don't want them too. I take barely two steps away from Mojii and stumble again, landing on the hard ground. Sharp, hard things cut into the palms of my hands. I fell on rocks.

"Ow..." I mutter.

Zach walks over, I can tell by the uneven, limping way the footsteps sound, and takes a hold of my hand.

"Let me clean this off."  
It's always like this. I stumble, I get cut, everyone rushes to my assistance. I'm not weak... I'm not disabled... I'm just not... As able bodied as those soldiers. I sigh.

"Thank you."

The ground rumbles. I lift my head towards the sky and turn an ear towards the feeling of the rumble. Steady thudding, like hooves. Heavy... Not mules. Light... Not horses. I take a deep breath of the air. Moist... Not elk.

"Deer!" I cry happily. "There's a herd of deer coming!"

A hand pats me on the head. Heavy. Mojii.

"There's no deer here Lady Elenor. We're out of their grazing area."

I shake my head.

"There's deer here, Mojii. They'll cross our paths in a moment."

Zach finished with my hand a wrapped a loose bandage around it. I allow him to lead my by the hand as we walk. It makes him feel better. I guess it's alright with me, I'm not tripping as much.

"Holy cow!" Exclaims Mojii. "There's deer!"

I smile. Mojii never believes me.

"Told you."

The deer pass, their thundering hooves do as well. The sky begins to dim. Or we're going into mountains.

"Have we reached Taka Pass?" I ask.

"No." Says Esper, he always knows where we are. "We won't get there for another two days at least."

It's getting late. The ground begins to shake, and Mojii chuckles.

"More dear Lady Elenor?" He asks.

I stop. Zach huffs. Heavy steps. Too slow for deer. Too heavy for Elk. Too light for Elephants. The Rhino's don't like the moist air, it's not them. The rumble follows the wake of the deer. Predators. Too heavy for cats. Predators that are a danger to us.

"We have company. Set up a defense." I tell them.

Zach, Esper and Mojii take up defensive positions. Zach has a hand on me, ready to run if need be. Mojii is in front of us, the air drying as he draws upon his source of fire magic. Esper stands beside Mojii, I hear the slide of his sword against its sheath.

"What is it?" Esper asks.

"Dunno." Mojii.

"Lady Elenor?"

A scream. Stone grinding against a heavy steel and the wail of a broken woman. The ground trembles violently. I shake.

"Something big." I don't know what else to say.

The rumbling stops, and I hear Zach, Esper and Mojii gasp. I hear a thud, something heavy landing on something light. I'm buffeted by some sort of aftershock of an impact and knocked down. Zach screams. Then he stops screaming.

"Elenor, run!"

I run. Behind me I can hear Mojii and Esper screaming, fighting something fierce. I'm scared. The wind swirls and churns around me as I run. The ground thunders behind me. I'm being followed. The enchanted bracelets around my wrists seem to grow heavy with power. I let them slide into the palm of my hands as I run. I no longer hear Mojii and Esper, but I'm not out of earshot of what killed them. Feral jaws ripping their bodies to shreds. I know the sound of fangs against bones. Only one creature is following me. I can't fight it off. I won't die without a fight.

I leap into the air, and the wind spins me around. I know I'm facing the creature now, I smell it's horrid breath. My bracelets are almost burning my hands with power. I smile. I will fight this creature off.

"Wind, guide me."

In one motion I cross my arms in front of me and throw my bracelets. I've been told stories of what it looks like, me using the bracelets. Small gold rings the diameter of a can of soup suddenly swelling to Frisbee sized, bladed discs. They arc through the air and tear into the face of the creature. I hear them as they spin and return to me. I feel them touch the palm of my hands and clasp my fingers around them. My blades would never cut me.

There's a thud as the creature strikes the ground. It's not dead. It won't get back up, it's pack is upon it. The wind is now a whirling monster, ready to tear flesh from bone. Then I was struck. Powerful claws bury themselves into my shoulders and force me into the ground. I feel a sharp pain in my forehead, as if I struck something hard. Then I smell blood. I landed on the creature. The howling of the wind is replaced by the howling of the other creatures. Then suddenly, as quickly as I felt the weight atop me, it was gone. I could feel the air crackle with electrified magic and a loud voice call out.

"Hey, pick on someone your own species!"

**Okay, hope you guys enjoyed that. Now, the weapon I'm trying to describe is something I've based off of the Moon Claws from Grandia II, and Yumi's oriental fans from Code Lyoko. (So many fandoms... So little time.) Our mystery lady also is sort of based off someone. (Sort of..?) A character from Soul Calibur (Talim..?) who says "Wind, guide me." When she uses one of her attacks.**


End file.
